Financial markets or exchanges may provide publically available market data via public networks, such as the Internet. In many cases, business organizations may analyze one or more financial markets to determine metrics useful to their business operations. This information may be time critical and may be subject to one or more sources of delay when being communicated between computing systems that may be located at different geographical locations. As such, it is desirable to determine method of communicating time critical information with a minimum of delays.
High Frequency (HF) radio communication has been used for voice and/or data communication via radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic waves at frequencies between about 3 MHz and 30 MHz that are within a shortwave band of radio wave frequencies. For example, such communication at these HF frequencies is often referred to a shortwave radio communication. Radio waves in HF band may be used for long distance communication, often by reflecting the transmitted radio waves off the ionosphere.